totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TDISeriesFan/Ask to TDISF!
Well, I decided to make a blog where you can ask me things you want to know about me. (Not personal things, like: where do you live? To which school do you go? Etc.. because we are at the internet, how do I know who you are??!! - Yeah, I'm somehow obsessive with that :/ - ) Well, I'll start off with these things: Q: I have ONE very important question; Are you signing up any characters for Season 3? TDISF: Yeah. I'm signing up with Stefano (the charmer), Tyler (the emo guy) and Audrey (the savage girl). I'm thinking on some other character, but for now that's it. Q: Who's your favorite character here? TDISF: Hmm... I must say that, on season 1, my favourite characters were Clarissa, Erik and Laura-Kate. Q: Why? TDISF. Well, Laura-Kate is always really nice, but still has something to do there. Erik should've been REALLY interesting. she just didn't get the time. And Clarissa, well, is a pity that she quit. I loved her designs, and I didn't like how Kobe tricked her like that. It was really sad. Q: Fave Season 2 Character? TDISF: I still don't have a favourite character, but I must say that the ones I like a lot are Leslie, Miley, Samara and Herman. Q: Why? TDISF: Leslie was a nice girl, and I would've loved to see more from her. Miley is also nice, and makes great designs. I lvoe playing Herman, because I can play with things of my character. Fails, and funny things, and exagerate them to make it more funny. And Samara is not interesting right now, but I'd love to play her on season 3, since somethings going to be happening with Stefano. Q: Favorite Season 1 and Season 2 couple? TDISF: I must say that Ori and Delilah (Season 1) and Emily and Maxwell (season 2) Q: Who is your LEAST favorite character? TDISF: I must say that... Sha-Shaina and Evie are two of my least favourite characters. (no offense) Q: Why? TDISF. Because they have almost no character to develop. Evie has been the same skater girl since the beggining, and that's getting kind of boring, and Shaina is just a delinquent. I don't that there's much more from her. She's like a kind of Duncan. Q: Favorite moment? TDISF: I really liked when Samara stopped Herman from going and apologize with Jamie. It's sad that it wasn't a conon moment. It showed a lot of Samara's manipulative personality. Q: Least favorite moment? TDISF: When Alexis started going out with Ryan, and was happy to break Jamie's heart. Q: What one of your characters is most like you? TDISF: Do I NEED to say that? Herman of course. Why? Well, because I'M Herman. ---- From now on I'll be waiting your answers! Kevvy9: Do you like anyone on the tdicamps or creators wikis? TDISF: Truth is that no... I don't believe in that of the internet love, and that stuff, but I do have many good friends. Kate: What is your favorite crack couple? Or fanon? (for TDC. a couple that is NEVER going to happen) TDISF: Umm, I don't know... Sunny: Why don't you believe in internet love? TDISF: It's because we don't how the other one is, or who the other one is. Who knows? Maybe there's a 40-year-old man that pretends being someone he isn't, get it? Or, maybe someone is somewhere, and the other one is on another side of the country or the world. that's the reason. Kevvy9: Do you have dj hero 2 for wii? TDISF: No... I don't. I saw it but I wasn't sure if I needed something else. GwenFan120: You are a fashion designer, and someone wants to make him/her an outfit from TDC. Which outfit of Total Drama Creators would you design? TDISF: I'm not sure. it depends on what he person wants. But, if i have to choose any, I'd choose Denise's emo design. Kevvy9: Did you every get first voted off or place in a camp? TDISF: Not that I remember... I was voted off like fifth or fourth, but never first. Kate: What was your favorite design that you DIDN'T make? TDISF. there are many designs I like, but one of my favourite is Kobe as Harold, for Total Drama Style! GwenFan120: Which design of season 2 you liked most?(from episodes and casual clothes) TDISF: From challenges, Miley's rainbow design, and from casual clothes, I must say that Leslie's were my favourites. EBGR: Which one of my Season 2 charcters do you like the most? TDISF: Destiny. Kate: Which season 3 character do you like the most? TDISF: I still don't have a favourite. EBGR: Whick one of my season 3 charatcers is your fave? TDISF: Umm... I guess Sasha. She's my favourite season 3 character from yours. Youre: Have you ever heard of Dragon Age: Origens? TDISF: No... It looks familiar to me, but I don't remember.. Sunny: Have you ever heard of World of Warcraft? TDISF: Of course! Sunny: Do you play WoW? TDISF: No, but I think I'd play it. I don't play it because I have to download it it, and stuff.. Youre: What is the longest word in the English dictionary? TDISF: ... Am I supposed to know that? Sunny: Will you ever download it? TDISF: Nah, I prefer staying here :P Youre: Who are your friends on this wiki? TDISF: Almost everyone. There are some people that I'm not GREAT friends with, but that I'm good friends. There was rerely a person which I didn't get along with. GwenFan120: Which of my Season 3 characters do you like most? TDISF: Brittney for sure! Kate: which of my Season 3 characters do you like the most? TDISF: Iliad. IDK why, but I just like her. Category:Blog posts